


Наша любовь?

by SovietSatin



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Drama, Ex Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, повествование в настоящем времени
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: — От наших отношений по итогу остался секс. Выходит — самая стабильная часть человеческого взаимодействия.
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Наша любовь?

**Author's Note:**

> Владислав Сурков — «Странное дерево»

— Дьявол!

Подавившись вином, Слава хрипит, согнувшись пополам. Дурак. Знал же, что бежать надо было как только заметил в месиве из людей тот самый, единственный настолько знакомый взгляд. Только от многих других его всю жизнь отличало упорство и самоуверенность. За неё он сейчас и будет платить. В голове звенит услышанное два дня назад «Возможно, здесь будет Ходорковский», звенит ужасно и мерзко, но и вину алкоголя тут отрицать нельзя.

Половину вечера у Славы отлично получается, вернее, теперь уже получалось, скрываться: прятаться, убегать, следить одновременно за всеми вокруг и отдельно _за ним_ , говорить на тон выше, чтобы в итоге решить поболтать в самом центре зала. Браво. Миша, кажется, заинтересован, взгляд у него любопытный. Страшно — на целое мгновение появляется желание поддержать это любопытство, подойти, чмокнуть в щеку, но вместо этого Слава сбегает в туалет: отдышаться, умыться, привести себя в порядок. Сердце стучит часто, будто он снова совсем молодой парень, по уши втрескавшийся в своего прямого начальника и впервые получивший двусмысленный знак внимания. Вода из крана невкусная. Лязгнула металлическая ручка — этот звук сразу сменяется нервным и немного рваным вздохом, как после истерики, и Славе голову поднимать не нужно, он и так способен узнать.

Тело, прижавшееся сзади, ожидаемо крепкое.

— Кого я вижу, — в последнюю их встречу голос Миши был значительно выше и моложе, немного Славу смешил, а сейчас уже не так, — сам помощник президента.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

От близости все конечности становятся точно деревянными, дыхание перехватывает — Славе впервые кажется, что он загнанная пташка перед омерзительно-огромным котом. Но его не съедят. Взамен страшной участи трепетные прикосновения и тихий шёпот.

— Знал бы о твоём присутствии на этом мероприятии — никогда бы не согласился.

Миша говорит мало, но едко и, надо думать, обидно, — неясно почему. Миша задевает морально, а его руки, такие сильные руки, всё откровеннее трогают под пиджаком. Не ожидает Слава только звонкого поцелуя за ушком, следом ниже — у воротника рубашки — мягкого укуса, от которого по телу лёгкая дрожь, под тонкой тканью спереди ласкающих и щёкотных прикосновений к ключицам.

— Мишенька, — Слава послушно льнёт к нему, подаётся воле чужих рук, с огромным удовольствием прильнув в ответ, теряется в собственных действиях и резко испытывает острую необходимость отодвинуться, отпрыгнуть на метр, одернуть пиджак, — прекрати. У меня другой.

Тяжело. Губы исчезли с последним настолько близким вздохом — Миша отпустил его сам.

— Не думал, что ты опять будешь искать мужчину.

— Он сам меня нашел. Прошло столько времени, Миша, и я уже не мог ждать тебя, полагаясь на свои только чувства. Не вытянул бы я один наши отношения. А тут чудесный и заботливый мужчина, которого нельзя не полюбить, и при этом готовый отдать всего себя мне.

— Не тосковал по мне?

— Ревностно, Ходорковский? Тосковал. Но ты сам виноват в том, что из тюрьмы я тебя не ждал.

— Ты бы не выдержал столько.

— Правда? Твоё право считать так. А я пойду — толпа большая, нам с тобой легко будет затеряться и забыться.

Избавившись от иллюзорного ощущения чужих рук на теле, Слава юркнул прочь, проскользнув между двумя официантами, и уверенно пошел к двум очаровательным и глупым дамам в другом конце зала. Туда Миша не сунется — не его уровень интеллекта. Надо выпить.

Бокал, другой, тупая беседа с извечными просьбами сказать что-нибудь на русском. Будто он в зоопарке. Хотя это, стоит признать, нормально — местные леди в сущности не отличаются от девок, что любят подбирать себе его «друзья». Разве что, к их чести, не так много пластики. Смотреть приятнее. Ещё бокал.

Рядом слышен смех Миши — пора менять место действия. Славе неожиданно стало интересно: взаимная ли у них игра в догонялки или точка уже стоит? После пятого бокала его беспощадно начинает вести, придумывать, куда бы бежать после очередного Мишиного приближения, не получается. Слава сдается. Да так сдается, что сразу, без всяких проблесков совести, вешается Мише на шею, почти случайно споткнувшись и далеко неслучайно схватившись именно за него. Потом будет стыдно.

— Тебе никогда нельзя было так много пить, — голос Миши не изменяет деловому тону прерванной Славой беседы.

— А кто мне запретит? Неужто ты?

— Замолчи, будь добр, и не позорься. Твоё счастье, пьянчужка правительственный, что я сегодня ещё планировал работать, иначе спать тебе на лавочке в ближайшем парке. Адрес отеля говори.

— Нет. Не хочу. Возьмёшь меня на руки? Помнишь, как раньше: если я перебарщивал с алкоголем, ты поднимал меня, прижимал к себе и нёс в машину.

— Адрес говори.

Высокий Слава только крепче обнимает Мишу за шею, умудрившись стать с ним даже не одного роста, а ниже, щекой прижимается к груди и категорически пропускает мимо ушей повторяющуюся фразу. Иррационально хочется капризничать. Губы Слава складывает, как надувшийся ребенок, и ждёт ответной реакции.

Миша, раздражённо прошипев непонятное ругательство, подхватывает его под бедра, без всяких видимых усилий поднимая над полом. И Слава может чувствовать теплое дыхание на шее, обхватить ногами, чтобы не мешались, Мишину талию, и, в конце концов, расслабленно обмякнуть в его руках. Пусть повозится. Он же не знает, сколько Славе тогда пришлось обойти кабинетов, чтобы этого принципиального идиота выпустили.

В слух благодарности за это Слава не требует, — да и как требовать, если Миша и не знает о оказанной услуге, — но то внимание, что привлекает к своей персоне сейчас, воспринимает именно так. Ему кажется, что на задние сидения машины он будет отправлен едва ли не пинком, и, к своему счастью, оказывается не прав — Миша осторожно его сажает, ненадолго задержав на талии руки.

Потянувшись, Слава бескультурно зевает и пытается уснуть: сколько ехать он не знает, куда ехать тоже. Признаться, его это и волнует не слишком. Ленивый алкогольный дурман не давал сосредоточиться хоть на каких-нибудь самых жалких и не требующих решения проблемах, про более широкомасштабные думать почти физически больно. Поэтому выход один — сон. И Слава готов с этим смириться.

Пьян. А почему пьян? Не помнит. Уже не спит, свернувшись на неудобном мягком кресле в три погибели, обнимает обнаженные колени. В темноте не выходит оценить обстановку. Заныла шея, следом поясница — проступали главные прелести настолько «комфортного» места для сна. Босыми ногами Слава шлёпает по полу в сторону единственного по-настоящему заметного дверного проема: в нём видно тусклый свет, значит, ошибиться нельзя.

Седой Мишин затылок узнать несложно. И сразу вспоминается, где успел так нахвататься, да почему тоже. Вернуться на кресло не позволит похрустывающая от резких движений шея, лечь к Мише не позволит, стало быть, сам Миша, но других вариантов особо и нет, поэтому для Славы выбор очевиден. А Миша пусть подстраивается, когда проснется. Сейчас же можно обнять его со спины, приластиться и честно прошептать, что совсем немного скучал.

Уснуть с этими мыслями, с ними же проснуться, запутаться, испугаться. Ощущать уверенный и крепкий стояк поутру давно вошло в привычку — постоянная жизнь с мужчиной этому способствовала. Значит, и удивляться нечему. Но между тем, кого Слава ожидает чувствовать вот так, и этой кроватью тысячи километров, а голова хмельно болит, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Ему не нужно сильно извернуться, чтобы подтвердить свои опасения, хватает и седой макушки. Опять вспоминает.

Миша спит, точно как и раньше, носом вжавшись между славиных лопаток, и, будто пытаясь защитить, обнимает за талию ужасно крепко, и негромко сопит. Вдруг — слюняво-влажно целует кожу. И опять. Кажется, будто вот-вот проявится бледный засос. Главное помнит, черть, насколько Славе нравится, когда вот так: ни слабее, ни сильнее, угрожающе — увидит тот, другой, — но все ещё нежно.

Может, надеется остаться незамеченным, доверившись ровному Славиному дыханию, а может и знает, что Слава не спит, ведь талию сжимает уже почти до боли, целует выше и нахальнее, все менее ласково. Стон его не останавливает. Вскрик — тоже. Ярко-багровый укус на плече болезненно пульсирует, кровит, и стекающие капли Миша до отвратительного жадно собирает губами, огорчённо причмокнув, когда Слава переворачивается к нему лицом.

Губы алые, аккуратные, на свету бликуют неповторимо. Слава смотрит на них, как привороженный, а взгляд отвести не может. Закрывает глаза. Поцелуй такой же грубый, вровень укусу, металлический привкус ожидаем и не нов. Слава открывает глаза, когда Миша нависает сверху, рассматривает плотоядно и жадно, как хищник, но вместо принятия правил игры, согласия с ролью жертвы, позволяет себе обхватить его за шею, непокорно встретившись взглядом.

— Так вот какой ты в сексе, когда партнёра даже не жалко. Впрочем, раз в пару месяцев и мне такое нравится. Продолжай.

— Вчера ты был недотрогой.

— Вчера я тебя не хотел.

— Что изменилось сегодня?

— Проснулся обнаженным, с тобой в обнимку и на твоей же постели. Это опустило твоё уважение ко мне до достаточно низких показателей, впрочем, ты меня никогда особо не уважал. Как человека, разумеется. Как пиарщик я слишком хорош, чтобы меня не уважать. Более того, могу себе позволить громкое «Лучший в МЕНАТЕПе», и это не будет ложью даже для тебя.

Отсутствие возражения — согласие. Вместо ответа Миша вкрадчиво ведёт пальцами по его животу, щекочет, пытается царапать короткими ногтями. Держит за шею, чтобы Слава не дёргался, когда он переходит черту, оттягивает резинку белья, массирует член. Сухо. Дыхание перехватывает, перед глазами темнеет — Миша перебарщивает, Миша давит слишком сильно, от того и все ощущения возникают вокруг пульсации, удушья. Они туманные, мутные, спутанные. Слава цепляется за его запястье, жестами приказывает, чтобы он отпустил, перестал душить. И дурная пелена исчезает.

Остаётся другое ощущение, прельщающее куда больше: теплое давящее трение на чувствительную головку. Немного больно. Тянуться к таким прикосновениям совсем не хочется.

— Не надо насухо. Если нет смазки — давай прекратим это. На презервативе, наверное, мне стоит тоже настоять? Тюрьма в России, все же, место ужасное, не могу быть уверен в том, что не получу от тебя букет.

— По-твоему, я не проверился?

— По-твоему, я должен верить? Допустим. Смазки у тебя в любом случае нет, а без нее мне будет неприятно и действо обесценивается.

— Как можно столько трепаться со стояком, Слава? Есть у меня смазка, успокойся. Купил, потому что она неплохо увлажняет, с тех пор ношу с собой.

И правда — Слава просто не замечал валяющийся с ненужной мелочью пузырек на тумбе, к которому тянется Миша. У смазки характерный и неестественный запах алое, она, холодная и будто густая, лениво стекает по крепким мишиным пальцам, светится из-за солнца, выделяет этим блеском вены на тыльной стороне ладони. Слава жаждет эти пальцы в себе, ёрзает, и когда сразу два, — дискомфортно, — наконец распирают внутри, расслабляется абсолютно.

— Ты так красноречиво сжимаешь мои пальцы, Слава, что я не могу верить тебе.

— Верить?

— Верить в твои отношения. Ты любишь секс, пусть и нечастый, у тебя есть партнёр, но при этом ты узок, как нетронутый мальчишка.

— Он не просит, чтобы я отдавался, мои намёки игнорирует. Поэтому сделай мне одолжение — не размышляй о моих отношениях, которые тебя не касаются, а работай руками.

Миша своей болтовней мешает Славе отдаться забытым ощущениям тела сполна. Мышцы приятно тянет, бедра от напряжения сводит до дрожи, но вопреки хочется терпеть, потому что так лучше, так чувственнее, потому что такого больше не будет.

В голове пусто, да, не впервые, но сейчас, именно «сейчас» в его мыслях нет «после». Нет будущего, нет обязательств. Зато есть Миша, упавший рядом со Славой на кровать и красноречиво протянувший тюбик со смазкой. Спасибо, что без слов. На крупном Мише усесться комфортно несложно, особенно когда смотрит он с восхищением, желанием, и Славе остаётся только рисоваться, позволять шлёпать и сжимать до синяков задницу. Ненавязчивая грубость разжигает в нем страсть.

Слава аккуратен — греет пальцами смазку, распределяет ее движениями, что нравились Мише: сжать у основания, неторопливо вверх, погладить головку и назад, отдельно надавив на уздечку. Зачем-то помнит. Опускается на член он неторопливо, в свое удовольствие, позволяет себе привыкнуть, благо Миша совершенно не против. Наоборот, ещё влажной рукой лениво ему дрочит, гладит поясницу и грудь. Слава упирается о его бёдра и несмело приподнимается.

Удовольствие призрачное, пока неясное, но он не прекращает, знает — дальше куда прекраснее. Движения выходят ритмичные, быстрые, Славе позволено решать, и он отдает всего себя открыто и без колебаний, как делал с этим человеком раньше. А Миша принимает, может, даже с благодарностью, подаётся навстречу, толкается глубже и самую малость больнее, сжимает все же его бедра, чтобы вернуть отданный ненадолго контроль. У Миши зрачки большие — Слава знает это и не вглядываясь, — у Миши тяжёлое, как после пробежки, дыхание, у Миши щетина, которую Слава, почему-то, не почувствовал при поцелуях. Хотя сам не лучше. Детали — не важны. Он все равно подмечает.

Подмечает, насколько красиво на чужих ключицах растекается большая капля его спермы, подмечает, что умудрился расцарапать ему бедра. Стонет, когда едва ли не силой Миша заставляет двигаться ещё, до тех пор, пока внутри не растечется теплое семя.

Слава ложится рядом, лениво укрывшись теплым одеялом. Хочется целоваться, но не с Мишей — с ним хочется говорить, ругаться, чтобы снова оказаться чужими друг другу людьми. Поссориться не выйдет: диалог начинается насмешливо-горько.

— От наших отношений по итогу остался секс. Выходит — самая стабильная часть человеческого взаимодействия.

— Мы перегорели, а это, как известно давно и всем, нормально. К тому же, секс этот непостоянный, случился здесь и сейчас исключительно на один раз, потому что мы оба позволили себе маленькую слабость. Но до этого мы смогли изменить все, перекроить свои жизни, — звучит, Слава надеется, непринужденно, потому что на деле все совсем не так. Были слезы и истерики, прежде чем он смог отпустить.

— Нам давно пора перейти на «Вы».

— Пора, но, слушай, поразительно же, как просто мы стали чужими друг другу.

— Просто, если смотреть вот так, с позиции здесь и сейчас. Ты вспомни десять лет, дорогой друг, что отделяли нас, вспомни — ты отдал свою душу другому, ты состоишь в отношениях.

— Состою.

— Ему же будет больно, если узнает. Не боишься потерять?

— Не если, а когда. Веришь, нет, но я уверен в его понимании, в его знании. Либо он слишком мне доверяет и думает, что я не поступлю так, либо он осознает, что я могу показать слабость с тобой. И второе вероятнее, — Слава верит своим словам до смешного искренне, готовится рассказать о своём предательстве и надеется на принятие. Смеет надеется.

— Я бы не простил.

— Он — не ты.

— Ну конечно.

— Я пойду. У меня самолёт через четыре часа, а там он, столик в ресторане, любовь и секс.

Вещи, разумеется, педантично сложены — не мог же Миша позволить себе скомкать дорогой костюм. Слава одевается охотно, без желания тянуть время, на вешалке замечает логотип отеля, рассмеявшись: он остановился здесь же. Уйти подумывает по-английски, а потому тихо крадётся к выходу. Миша не выходит, лишь негромко спрашивает из спальни:

— Вы счастливы, Владислав Юрьевич?

Ответ однозначный, давно обдуманный и уверенный.

— Да.


End file.
